There are many known devices and apparatuses used to maneuver a user or patient confined to a bed or other location, wherein the user or patient has limited mobility. Some of these devices have a unitary piece of fabric with multiple apertures at opposing ends. These multiple apertures act as handles for two individuals to grasp on. These devices are problematic for multiple reasons. First, these devices require two users to move the bed-ridden individual, which is neither cost-effective for larger health care institutions, nor possible for single care givers of those bed-ridden individuals. These devices also do not provide the flexible rigidity needed to comfortably and effectively move the patient. What is meant by flexible rigidity is a device's ability to flex, yet sufficiently support and disperse the weight of the patient at certain locations of the device to provide maximum leverage used to move the patient.
Moreover, as many bed-ridden individuals experience incontinence, these devices also fail to provide users the ability to continually place the device under the patient (if desired). Even when continually placed under the patient, these devices also fail to provide a means for the user to effectively permit the capture and/or transfer of urine and other matter from the patient in an effective, safe, and comfortable way. Said another way, the structure and design of many of these devices do not provide users the ability to thwart or inhibit the generation of bed sores.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.